What Happened in Malfoy Manor
by Firelily10
Summary: Luna Lovegood is being held captive in Malfoy Manor. She forms an unlikely bond with an old classmate and current Deatheater, Draco Malfoy. Both are surprised when Draco defends her against the unforgiving Bellatrix Lestrange. But can Draco keep Luna safe forever, or will Bellatrix go through with her threat? Draco/Luna; please review! sorry about the mixup in chp 3, just fixed it
1. Wrackspurts, Threats, and a Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, locations, and/or events that might be mentioned in this story. No copyright intended. The brand and phrase 'Keep Calm and Carry On' is mentioned in the story and I don't own that either. **

**Please review!**

Luna Lovegood sat alone in the cold, musty basement of Malfoy Manor. There was very little light and absolutely no warmth. The floor was stained with what was probably blood. Everything was still, dead, lifeless. Everything from the cold stone walls to the smell of something rotten gave the place a desolate, miserable feel. Luna didn't mind though. She knew help would come for her. The only thing that troubled her was that her father must've been worried sick. No matter, she knew she'd find her way back to him. Luna liked to live by a phrase that she'd once seen on a muggle poster. 'Keep Calm and Carry On' it had said. Even now, when things weren't looking too bright, Luna was definitely doing a good job of keeping calm. Luna wasn't one for giving up easily. Her mother had told her when she was young that she had the gift of seeing the brighter side of things. Luna fully believed that her mother had been right.

Every now and then, her kidnappers would send someone down there to check on her. Luna had tried her best to warn them about the hundreds of wrackspurts floating around their heads, but they had chosen to promptly ignore her. She hoped that they knew how to cleanse their heads of wrackspurts for wrackspurts were troublesome little creatures.

Luna heard footsteps coming from the stairs leading down to the basement. She walked over towards the door, hoping this time whoever it was would listen to her wrackspurt warnings. She was slightly surprised to see a familiar face approaching her. "Hello Draco" she said cheerfully. The blond headed sixteen year old sneered at her, but it didn't seem to be wholehearted. Luna immediately noticed that something was different about him. His usual confident smirk was gone and there was something melancholy in his silver eyes.

"Be quiet Lovegood" he snapped. Luna did as he wished but continued to smile at him as he pushed her trey of food under the barred door. He looked up at her. "Why are you smiling?" For the past month he'd been visiting Loony in the basement to give her food, and every time she saw him she'd say something ridiculous. And strangely, he was starting to feel like seeing her was the only time of the day he enjoyed...no! He couldn't think like that. He was a Malfoy. He couldn't say that he was enjoying spending time with a bloodtraitor like Lovegood...could he?

"Why wouldn't I smile? I've found that it's hard to be upset when I smile, and I don't like feeling upset. Honestly I don't really think anyone does. Maybe you should start smiling sometimes Draco, it helps." Draco tried to sneer at her but she sounded so innocent and sincere about it, so he said nothing. He heard her gasp. "Draco your head is filled with wrackspurts!"

"What are you talking about Loony?"

"Wrackspurts! They're tiny invisible creatures that float around your head. They can be quite a nuisance actually. I can get rid of them if you want to" Luna said sweetly in her usual dreamy voice. Draco couldn't think of what to say to her. And for reasons he didn't quite understand, he unlocked the door and walked inside. Luna seemed delighted. "This won't hurt a bit" she said. She started waving her arms around her head in a slow, flowing motions. It was almost like a little dance. Draco listened to her hum a slow, dreamy sounding melody that reminded him of Elvin music. Her humming grew louder as her arms waved faster. And suddenly, she stopped. "All done" she said with a triumphant look on her face.

"Feeling better already" Draco said sarcastically. And to his absolute surprise, Luna laughed and hugged him. At first he only wanted to pull away from her, but he realized that he was enjoying it. It felt…nice. In fact it felt so good that his arms had managed to wrap around Luna, holding her tightly. There was an unfamiliar warm feeling boiling up inside his chest. He had no idea what it was, but it felt good. He liked it, he liked having her close to him. He never wanted to let her go. This was the happiest he'd been in a long time….wait! What was he doing? Was he mad? Instinctively, he pulled away from Luna. "Why did you do that?" he asked her angrily.

Luna looked confused. "Strange, usually hugs make people happy but they seem to only irritate you. You're not allergic to them are you Draco?" she said worriedly. Draco could only stare at her. He turned his back on her and walked out the door, slamming it shut and locking it. But when he turned around to go back up the stairs he saw his aunt Bellatrix standing there with a cold smile on her face. He gulped, sweat instantly pouring from his brow.

"Move aside Draco, I've got some interrogating to do with our little guest" his aunt said with a cackle. Her eyes were wild and reminded Draco of a charging bull. He felt his heart drop. He knew that when she said interrogating it usually meant the use of the cruciatous curse. He'd witnessed her so called interrogations. It was an awful sight to behold. He knew his aunt didn't stop until she had her victims literally begging for death, and then there'd be a flash of green light and it would be over. He turned around and saw Luna inside the basement, looking at him with her beautiful blue innocent eyes. Suddenly he was imagining Bellatrix asking him to drag Luna's lifeless body out of the manor. He didn't think he could do that. He didn't think he could ever bear to see the twinkle in Luna's eyes go out. He turned back to his aunt and stared at her. As much as he feared her, he couldn't let her do this.

"You're not going to be interrogating her" he said simply. She glared at him, her eyes penetrating into his very soul.

"And why is that?" she asked. Draco didn't know what to say. "Move aside." Draco just stood there, feet rooted to the ground. "Draco Malfoy you will move aside or I will personally make sure that-" but Draco interrupted.

"I don't think my mother and father would be too happy with you if they found out that you've done anything to their only son. You wouldn't want to have to deal with them would you?"

"You think I fear your weasel of a father?" Bellatrix snarled. Draco shrugged.

"Maybe not, but if you do anything to me I'll make sure the Dark Lord knows about your treasonous actions" Draco replied. She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"How dare you! Treasonous? "

"Yes treasonous. I mean, isn't it treason if you're turning against another Deatheater? And from what I've heard, the Dark Lord doesn't take to traitors very well." He saw for once a twinge of fear amidst the fury in Bellatrix's eyes. He grinned. He'd gotten her. "So if you don't want to go through that, I say you leave our guest alone for the time being."

Bellatrix sneered and turned away from him, but then turned towards him and said "You can't keep your little friend safe forever Draco. And I'll make sure that you'll personally take out the body when I'm through with her." And with those final words, she walked away.

"That was awfully nice of you" Luna's voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw her smiling through the barred door.

"Any time" he said. He stared at her face. How come he'd never realized how beautiful she was? Even if she was a loon, she was a beautiful one. "Er, thanks for getting rid of the wrackspots."

"Wrackspurts" Luna corrected him.

"Yah, right." He turned and walked away from her. And slowly, a smile spread across his face. Luna had been right. It did make him feel slightly better. But still, he didn't want to think of what his aunt had said. He dreaded the day that he would have to look into Luna's dead eyes. When he reached the top of the stairs, he stopped. No, he refused to let that day come. He ran back down and grabbed the keys hanging on a nail and started to unlock the door quickly. His hands were shaking so badly that he could barely get the keys into the keyhole.

"What are you doing Draco?" a curious Luna asked.

"Getting you out of here" he replied quickly.

"Well don't do that!" Luna cried. He stopped and stared at her. "You could get into terrible trouble Draco. I wouldn't want that to happen."

"But…but you'll be killed if you stay in here any longer! Bella-"

"Don't worry about me Draco, I'll be fine. Help will come for me."

"But how can you be sure?" Draco asked. She was being ridiculous. Maybe she really was crazy. Did she even realize how much danger she was in?

"I'm sure" she replied. And she walked up to the barred doors and kissed him through the bars. That strange feeling started exploding inside Draco's chest again, like mini fireworks. He felt his heart burning. When she pulled away, he wanted to ask for more, like a little kid wanting more dessert. "I'm absolutely positively sure. I'll be alright Draco" Luna said cheerfully. He wasn't sure whether or not to believe her.

"I…but…" and he looked deep into her sparkling eyes and sighed. "Okay Luna, whatever you say." He turned and walked away. He trusted her, but he knew one thing. Bellatrix was cunning, deadly, and precise. And so far, nothing had stopped her from taking the lives of the innocent. Draco could only hope that this luck would be on his side.


	2. Nightmares

Draco Malfoy tossed and turned in his bed, trying to get comfortable. Nothing helped. He was afraid to close his eyes, but he couldn't stay awake forever. And slowly, he started to drift away….

_He was walking down the stairway that led to the basement. "Luna" he called. His voice sounded distant. Why wasn't Luna answering him? He peered inside. He couldn't see anything. Draco opened the door. Why was it unlocked? And inside, he was met with a gruesome sight. "LUNA!" he screamed, but Luna's limp body didn't respond. He heard somebody laughing and out of the shadows stepped none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. "Sweet dreams Draco" she laughed and pointed her wand at him. There was a flash of green light. _

"NO!" Draco screamed. He sat up in bed. It was morning already. He felt sweat pouring down his forehead. A nightmare, it was only a nightmare. Draco shivered. He found himself gasping for air. "Luna" he thought. He jumped out of bed and ran out of his room. He had to make sure it had just been a dream. He raced down stairs, pushing past several servants until he reached the empty room with the staircase at the far end of it. He raced down the steps, three at a time, before reaching the barred door. "LUNA!" he yelled. His voice echoed through the basement.

"Draco, is that you?" an airy voice called back. He sighed with relief. She was still alive.

"Yah, yah it's me." He saw Luna come out of the shadows. There were deep circled under her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping well either.

"Have a nice sleep?" she asked. Draco shook his head. "Me either. I've been worried sick about the gnomes back home you see. Every month or so I knit them socks of a different color and they must've been disappointed when I didn't show up with their socks yesterday." Draco was trying not to laugh.

"I'm sure they'll be okay" he replied with a grin.

"I see you've been smiling like I suggested. Has it been helping?"

"Yes, very much" he answered. But in his head he was thinking, "But smiles aren't going to save you from Bellatrix." Luna stretched and yawned, walking over to the barred door. She kissed her fingertips and touched his cheek gently with them. He smiled even wider. She laughed. He loved her laugh. He just hoped she'd live long enough for him to hear it again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There it was. The scream. Draco bolted up out of his bed. Surely it had to have been a part of his nightmares again, right? He went frozen. There it was again. No. No this wasn't happening. He ran out of his room. "Please be there, please be there" he thought as he raced into the room again. He nearly tripped down the stairs as he reached the barred door to the basement. "Luna?" he cried. This time, there was no response. He door was unlocked. No, this had to be a nightmare. He ran inside and saw Luna on the floor. She was breathing, but tears were coming down from her eyes. Draco stared at her arm. Carved into her flesh were the words 'Never Safe.' Draco shivered. Luna's chest was heaving up and down uncontrollably. He kneeled down next to her.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay" he whispered, stroking her hair gently. He pulled her into a sitting position and held her tightly. Luna said nothing. He gently took her arm and drew his wand. "This might sting a little" he said. He pointed his wand at her wound and it started to glow. Luna shuttered but didn't make a sound. "It's okay, I got you" he whispered, holding her other hand tightly. The light disappeared from his wand and her arm was healed.

"Thank you" she managed to say.

"Any time" he said. Inside, he was beyond worried. This was just a warning, a foreshadowing. He now knew Bellatrix planned to go through with her threat. Luna wasn't safe here. He was getting her out of there. He had to. He wasn't going to let his nightmares turn into a reality. He pulled her to her feet. "We're getting out of here" he whispered to her. This time she did not object.

The two of them quickly ran out of the basement, closing and locking the barred door. They raced up the stairs and out of the empty room, into a long hallway. "This way" Draco whispered, leading Luna down the hallway. But as they started to turn the corner, they heard a voice.

"…yes now! We have to do it before the boy wakes up! And make sure to leave the girl's body there. He'll have a pleasant surprise when he goes to check on her tomorrow morning" Bellatrix Lestrange's voice said. Her footsteps were close, very close. He desperately tried to open the door nearest to them, but it was locked. There was no place to hide.


	3. Escape

Draco wanted to scream when he saw Bellatrix and another Deatheater come around the corner. His aunt stopped dead and seemed a little bit shocked to see Luna and him standing there. "Stupefy!" Draco yelled. It hit Bellatrix square in the chest, knocking her back against a wall. Draco and Luna ran, pushing past the other Deatheater. He heard Bellatrix's outraged scream behind them.

"Don't just stand there, get them!" she screeched at the other Deatheater. Draco heard the man behind them yell out a hex. He ducked as it went flying over his head. Now it was going to be a game of cat and mouse. There was no going back.

Draco and Luna dashed around another corner. Every few seconds Draco would blindly shoot a hex behind him, hoping it would hit one of his pursuers. As they ran for their lives, Draco was trying to think of where the nearest exit was, but he found that it was hard to think when being chased. He felt like his heart was pounding a thousand miles an hour as he ran through the foreboding halls of Malfoy Manor. "Come on think" he thought as he dodged another hex. He could hear his aunt's maniacal laughs behind them. Then it hit him. He needed to get to a window, any window. There was one coming up ahead, he knew it was just around the corner. "This way" he told Luna, pulling her to the left.

"Avada kedavra!" came a shout from behind them. Draco watched in horror as the green curse nearly missed Luna's arm. He cursed loudly at Bellatrix and threw another hex behind him. "I'm coming to get you!" his aunt hissed. Maybe he was imagining it, but he could feel her breathing down his neck. Her Deatheater friend shouted another curse and he hear Luna's bloodcurdling scream. Luna didn't stop running, but she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Draco had never heard her scream before, and it was the most horrifying thing he'd ever heard. "Gotcha sweety!" laughed Bellatrix from behind them. He didn't want to look over at Luna, in fear of seeing an arm missing or something.

"It's up ahead" he told her as they sprinted down the hall. She didn't say anything in response. They turned another corner and there it was up ahead. The window was expensive stain glass with the Malfoy family crest on it. It was huge, taking up most of the wall. Draco shot a hex at the million galleon window and watched it shatter into billions of little pieces.

"NO! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" he heard Bellatrix screech. They were almost there. Seven feet away. Six. Five. Four.

"CRUCIO!" came a shriek from behind them. Draco dropped to the floor and screamed. All around him was pain, stabbing him from the inside like flaming daggers. Draco writhed around on the floor. He could barely see. It was as if tiny little animals were eating him away, slowly. He felt like he was being lashed with a spiked whip. Blood exploded out of his legs and arms. The pain was too much…he couldn't even scream anymore.

"Luna….go!" was all he could manage to say. Then everything around him started to fade, and he was in darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Luna stared in horror at Draco's limp body. Bellatrix and the other Deatheater were approaching quickly. She snatched Draco's wand out of his hand and shouted "Reducto!"

Her hex hit the Deatheater running alongside Bellatrix and smashed him into the far wall. Bellatrix however, didn't stop or even seem to notice her partner's absence. "Come here pretty girl, don't you wanna play?" the dark haired witch cackled. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Luna dropped to the floor, barely dodging the curse. Luna caught sight of Draco's body. He was still breathing, but barely. She couldn't give up, not now. She pointed Draco's wand at Bellatrix and yelled "Petrificus Totalus!" Bellatrix blocked it easily. Panicking now, Luna tried to think of what to do as Bellatrix walked slowly towards her. Bellatrix was taking her time, not thinking there was any more possibility of escape. She was underestimating Luna. Luna was used to being underestimated, and now she was going to use that to her advantage. As Bellatrix approached her, Luna stared at the shattered window. It hit her.

"Winguardium Leviosa!" she cried. The shattered pieces of stained glass lifted into the air, like a cloud of sharp daggers. Bellatrix stopped in her tracks. "Sorry" Luna said and pointed her wand at Bellatrix. The pieces of shattered glass immediately went flying towards Bellatrix. Luna turned away but heard the witch's scream and felt the warm blood spray all over her. Trying to block out the screams, Luna pulled Draco onto her shoulders and ran for the window. They were thankfully on the ground floor and Luna hopped out into the cold night air. Every step she took made sharp pain shoot up her left leg, where Bellatrix's hex had hit her. She knew it wouldn't be long until other Deatheaters came after her, and there would be no way for her to outrun them with her injured leg. She had to get Draco out of here. But how? There were probably magical barriers surrounding the manor. Would apparating work? It was worth a shot. Luna closed her eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Luna staggered up the pathway to her front door. She felt weak, all her energy drained of her. There was already a trail of blood behind her, some of it Draco's, some of it leaking from her left leg. She heaved Draco up the steps to the front door and she knocked on it. It was opened by her father. "Luna!" he cried, throwing his arms around her.

"Dad, can you take this young man up to my room?" Luna asked politely, trying to keep her voice from sounding too worried. "He needs some healing. And…I think I might too." Luna's father followed her eyes towards her left leg. He stared at Luna. His daughter's face was unusually pale. Blood loss was getting to her. He cried out when she fell limp in his arms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco awoke feeling incredibly sore. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in an unfamiliar room. The walls were brightly painted and were decorated with…was it shoelaces? In the corner of the room were brightly colored socks, still unfinished. Luna. He was in Luna's room. He tried to get up and found that pain shot through his body like a lightning bolt whenever he made the slightest movement. His chest was wrapped in white bandages and there were horrible gashes in his arms. Hopefully there wouldn't be bad scarring. Wait, where was Luna? How had she escaped? He'd thought that they were surely goners.

"Luna!" he called. No response. "Luna" he tried again. Still no answer. He heard someone approaching his door though. He tried to lift his head to see but it hurt too much. He heard the door open.

"I'm afraid the Wrackspurts are back" a dreamy sounding voice said.

"Luna!" Draco exclaimed happily. Luna made her way towards him, but her footsteps sounded funny. He turned to look over at her. She was leaning on a wooden crutch, but still smiling as brightly as ever.

"Good morning Draco" she said cheerfully.

"Morning. Mind telling me what happened back there?" he asked.

"There's not much to tell but okay. It does make quite an exciting story when you put it all together though, don't you think?" Luna said, sitting on the bed now. That's when Draco saw it. Something was missing. He stared in absolute horror. Luna followed his eyes. "Oh, well that was a bit of a drawback, but it's alright. Doesn't hurt anymore" Luna said, pointing to where most of her left leg used to be.

"But…"

"I'll be alright Draco" she said with a smile. "Try smiling."

Draco laughed and smiled. "Whatever you say Lovegood."


	4. Epilogue

Two weeks after their escape from Malfoy Manor, thing were much more pleasant. With Draco's help, Luna learned to walk without her left leg. Draco went with her to deliver the socks to the gnomes, who weren't happy about getting their brightly colored socks so late. In no time, the two were healthy and quite mobile. They spent their days walking through the meadows near Luna's home, fishing in the creek, and doing weekly checks for Wrackspurts.

Every now and then Draco would still get nightmares, remembering his aunt's maniacal looking face. He knew the danger had not yet passed. The Dark Lord did not take well to traitors. But as Luna had told him to do, he tried to look at the brighter side of things. He was free from the horrible requirements of being a Deatheater, free of the grip the Dark Lord had on his life, and he was with Luna Lovegood, the one person who made life seem not so bad. And of course, when he was really getting down, he smiled. Luna was right. It was hard to be upset when one was smiling. And it was even harder to be upset when he was spending his days with a girl like Luna Lovegood.


End file.
